The Girls Gone Wild
by Archangel RG91
Summary: Story short Wendy prefers Stan, Bebe prefers Kyle, Lola prefers Kenny, Red prefers Kevin, Heidi prefers Clyde, Esther prefers Tweek, Annie prefers Butters, Sally prefers Craig and Millie prefers Token. Rated M for rape, language and sexual acts, no gay
1. Chapter 1: Sudden Changes

Stan's House

After what seemed to be a peaceful day to the South Park boys as they played street football became a total nightmare.

The sudden hormonal changes in the South Park girls have gone out through the roof as they became infatuated with the boys.

The boys could not have prepared for what was going to happen to them and did not see it coming at all.

" Dude what's with those girls!" Clyde rubbing lip stick marks from his face.

" This is why I never hang with girls!" Craig also removing lip stick marks.

" I don't know what came over Wendy, she's never been this way towards me!" Stan using a handkerchief wiping his face.

" I know huh!" Cartman boasted.

" What are you talking about fat ass, you only got one kiss because Bebe tried to kiss me but got you instead!" Kyle insulted.

" Shut up Kahl!" Cartman yelled.

" Sorry Cartman but Kyle's right no one came for you." Token bluntly said.

" It's all right Eric as a matter of fact you're lucky that you didn't have to go through what we did." Butters said with his hand on Cartman's shoulder.

" Don't touch me you fucking queer!" Cartman shouted.

" Is that jealousy?" Kenny muffled after hooding himself.

" No!" Cartman snapped.

" Sounds like it." Stan said.

" That's it I don't have to stand for this, screw you guys I'm going home!" Cartman stomping out the house.

" I never thought I'd say this but after what we been through I wish I was in Cartman's shoes for once." Craig admitted.

" Gah, I'm scared to go out now!" Tweek twitching like crazy.

" Yeah I don't wanna leave, Stan do you think we could crash here tonight?" Kyle said shaking a little.

" I-I was hoping you'd ask" Stan stuttered.

" All right cool I guess we should let our parents know." Clyde dialing his phone.

" Thanks a million Stan!" Kevin said.

" Don't mention it, gotta stick to guy codes." Stan replied.

The remaining boys except Stan called their parents to let them know that they will be staying over at Stan's house for 'Protection'.

Bebe's House

Meanwhile not too far away from Stan's house, the girls stationed themselves at Bebe's house for a late night slumber party.

There they enjoyed conversations on how exciting it was to kiss torture the boys they liked and what their next move is.

" Oh my God, did you see the look on the boys faces when we asserted ourselves on them!" Wendy satisfied with the fact she had her way with Stan.

" It was priceless!" Heidi smiled.

" Too bad they got away, I wasn't finished with Kenny." Lola frowned.

" I don't know what it is but my hormones are going crazy for my best friend Kevin!" Red giggled.

" I know what you mean it's like all I want is to get my kosher boy Kyle in bed now!" Bebe pouted.

" Oh Bebe, you're such a slut!" Millie joked while giggling.

" Whatever you know you want Token naked in your bed!" Bebe joked back.

" Yeah well.. I..." Millie blushed.

" What do you think the boys are doing now?" Annie wondered.

" Probably dreaming of us just like we're dreaming of them." Sally said amorously.

" I'm calling my honey's house!" Bebe dialing Kyle's home phone since she doesn't know his cell.

The phone rang for a little while longer until it was picked up by Sheila.

" Hello?" Sheila answered.

" Hi Mrs. Broflovski is Kyle home?" Bebe innocently said.

" Who's this?" Sheila demanded.

" It's Bebe." Bebe replied.

" Oh my, are you Kyle's girlfriend?" Sheila asked.

" I guess you can say that." Bebe smiled at the thought.

" Oh well Kyle is at Stan's house with the other boys for the night." Sheila responded.

" Oh okay thanks for the info Mrs. Broflovski!" Bebe cheerfully said and then hung up.

" So was he there?" Wendy asked.

" No but apparently all the boys are staying with Stan who just happens to live down the road, you know what that means?" Bebe smiling deviously.

" I know exactly what you mean, come on girls let's get the boys!" Wendy rallied the other girls.

Stan's House

While the girls planned their next attack on the unsuspecting boys, the boys just finished eating and was heading to Stan's room for some shut eye.

" Dude, thanks for letting us crash over." Craig said.

" Yeah cause to be honest I think each of those crazy ass girls would snunk in our houses and do more unwanted stuff to us." Token added.

" Believe me, I'm glad you guys asked cause Wendy's starting to really freak me out." Stan said.

" Yeah but that's your girlfriend." Clyde said.

" Well yeah but she's never been this amorous with me before it's kinda scaring me." Stan replied.

" It's throwing me off too, one day they were cool and now today they wanna be our girlfriends." Kyle brought up.

" More like our wives." Kevin said.

" Oh gosh marriage, oh this is way too much pressure!" Tweek freaking out.

" Calm down Tweek, I'm sure they don't wanna marry us just yet." Butters assured.

" Please don't even mention marriage we're too young for that." Clyde said.

" I don't know about ya'll but I'm passing out!" Kenny muffled while laying on the carpet covering himself with one huge blanket.

" Good idea." Butters stretching and yawning.

" All right we sleeping together but no homo." Craig said as the boys laughed.

" I was serious." Craig stoically replied.

" Right right, we got ya." Clyde gave him the okay sign.

" All right well good night guys." Stan getting comfy on his bed.

" Ooooh Token it's the gay ghost, are you ready for my spooky cock!" Clyde playing gay with Token by placing his hand over Token's.

" Ah c'mon don't start that faggot shit." Token laughed while pulling his hand away.

" Queer." Craig said before drifting off to sleep.

Shortly after sharing a few laughs, the boys drifted off to sleep.

The girls arrived at Stan's house and couldn't help but giggle.

" Stand back girls." Wendy said and the knocked on Stan's door.

Wendy knocked a couple more times and the door was opened by Sharon.

" Oh hi Wendy, what brings you and your friends this late at night?" Sharon asked.

" Hi Mrs. Marsh, I just wanted to visit Stan for a little bit since I'm down the road." Wendy said.

" Oh well I think he and his friends are sleeping now." Sharon said.

" Oh I promise it won't take long Mrs. Marsh." Wendy smiled.

" Well I don't see why not after all he is your boyfriend." Sharon smiled back and let Wendy and the girls in.

" Thanks Mrs. Marsh!" Wendy said.

" Nicely done." Bebe complimented.

" Who was that, Sharon?" Randy asked.

" Oh it was Wendy and a couple of her friends coming to see Stan and his friends for a little bit." Sharon answered.

" Nice." Randy calmly said.

Wendy slowly opened Stan's bedroom door and quietly walked in his room with the other girls.

" Aww they look so adorable!" Lola blushing.

Wendy quietly closed Stan's door and locked it to keep anyone from escaping.

" Now?" Red asked anxiously.

" Girls, pick a boyfriend!" Wendy initated the 'torture'.

The girls applied their lip gloss and jumped on their prefered ideal 'boyfriend'.

" What oh God, please tell me this is a nightmare!" Tweek said but was silenced by Esther's lips.

" What the hell, AHHH!" Kenny muffled before Lola unhooded Kenny to kiss him.

Wendy jumped on Stan's bed scaring him senseless.

" Hi Stan." Wendy amorously smiled.

" W-w-wendy wh-what are you doing.." Stan almost begging but was too late since Wendy began to smother Stan's face with kisses.

" Red, what are you doing you're my.." Kevin shouting but was cut off by Red's lips.

" Pucker up kosher boy!" Bebe puckering her lips.

" No please you wouldn't dare!" Kyle begged but was kissed by Bebe anyway.

"Oh God no!" Clyde said trying to open Stan's door.

" Oh no you don't!" Heidi pulling Clyde away from the door.

" Stop it!" Craig pleaded.

" Nope." Sally smiled and kissed him more.

" Help!" Butters cried.

" Oh you're so cute!" Annie sitting on top of a squirming Butters and began to kiss all over his face.

" No more please no more!" Token pleaded.

" Not a chance lover boy!" Millie winked.

The girls continued to kiss and further humiliate the boys a little while longer before leaving.

" Bye boys had a great time!" Red winked leaving the room.

" Sweet dreams baby!" Bebe blowing a kiss to Kyle.

" Bye Stan see you at school tomorrow, love you!" Wendy said closing the door.

" Thank you Mrs. Marsh, you're the best!" Wendy gave Sharon a hug and left the house with the rest of the girls.

" Cartman, you lucky son of a bitch!" Kyle wiping kiss marks from Bebe.

" Why are they doing this to us?" Butters said.

" We're not even safe together!" Kenny muffled.

" That is it, tomorrow I say that's the last time the girls are getting away with this!" Craig said.

" Agreed!" Kevin added.

" Wendy, why are you acting this way all the sudden?" Stan thought to himself.

**First chapter's up and already the boys are tired of it. Why the sudden change in girls is it because they had these feelings all along or are they being controlled? How will the boys retaliate? Read and Review if you want me to continue**


	2. Chapter 2: Retailation

Stan's House

" Rise and shine boys, time for school." Sharon opening Stan's window making the sun shine on the groaning boys faces.

" Aw God no!" Clyde complained.

" Let's just get the day over with." Stan grumbled.

Stan and the rest of the boys walked down the stairs heading for the door.

" Stan, are your friends parents going to pick them up for school?" Sharon asked.

" No mom we're just going by bus." Stan replied.

" Oh okay have a nice day boys!" Sharon said.

" Thanks Mrs. Marsh!" Kyle and the other boys replied.

The boys stood at the bus stop and waiting for them was Cartman.

" Oh look what we have here, it's the pretty boys." Cartman scoffed.

" Lay off dude, we didn't have a good time with the girls just drop it!" Craig on the defensive.

" Sure, you're saying that if I had a bunch of chicks all over me I'd be crying like a baby too?" Cartman smart talking.

" That's right!" The boys said in perfect unison.

" Weak.." Cartman rubbing his nose.

" The fat boy still doesn't get it." Kenny muffled.

" I heard that, Kenny!" Cartman yelled.

South Park Elementary

" Okay guys, you know what to do just avoid eye contact if you can and whatever you can do to keep those crazy ass girls off our back, got it?" Stan said to the boys while in their huddle.

" Got it." Clyde spoke for the boys.

" Okay cool." Stan said breaking the huddle.

The boys walked over to Mr. Garrison's class and waiting for them was none other than the girls.

" Hey boys!" The girls said with their hands on their cheeks and hearts on top of their heads.

" Here we go." Cartman obviously annoyed.

The boys silently made their way to their seats trying not to make eye contact except Stan since he's in a relationship with Wendy.

" I bet they're trying to play hard to get." Sally said.

" Let's play along." Bebe said as the other girls agreed.

" My don't you look handsome, Stan." Wendy winking at Stan.

" Th-thanks." Stan uttered.

" All right kids time to read chapter eight and while you're at it..." Mr. Garrison began until it sounded like he was saying bla bla.

Mr. Garrison had his back turned and right away the girls began imposing their will on the boys.

" I don't think you'll need this!" Bebe sliding Kyle's books off his table and then sat on top of his desk.

" Bebe please you mustn't!" Kyle began to sweat bullets when locking his brown eyes with Bebe's emerald eyes.

" Oh Kevin." Red pulling Kevin's chair back to have him face her.

" R-red, wh-why?" Kevin choked out.

" Look what we have Millie, two sexy boys up for grabs!" Heidi cooed as Token and Clyde looked nervously at each other.

" Um actually I wouldn't say that if I was you." Token quickly turned his head.

" Oh and why not?" Millie demanded.

" Well because me and Token are gay." Clyde grabbing Token's hand who by the way was disgusted.

Stan, Kyle and the other boys looked at Clyde and Token like what the hell.

" Dude, what the fuck I was going to say something different!" Token whispered.

" Just play along!" Clyde whispered back.

" Um yes it's true he is my honey waffles." Token choked out at the end of his sentence.

" Ha nice try!" Heidi pulling Clyde back to a position to where she can kiss him just as Millie done the same with Token.

" Come on Kenny take off you're hood you look so much sexier without it!" Lola pouted.

" Hell no that's another good reason why I'm keeping it on!" Kenny muffled.

" Annie p-p-pl-please stop it!" Butters stammered.

" Never." Annie pulling Butters with her lips puckered up.

" Craig, pay attention to me!" Sally begged.

" Okay fine!" Craig in his usual monotone voice turned from his seat to give Sally his middle finger.

" Oh Tweek!" Esther moving her desk next to Tweek.

" Agh, Oh God!" Tweek shaking more violently than usual.

The girls began to close in to kiss the scared to death boys until Cartman snapped.

" GOD DAMN IT, WOULD YOU ALL SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Cartman shouted at the top of his lungs making all girls quickly move back to their own seats as if nothing was going to happen.

" Eric, get your fat ass in the principals office, NOW!" Mr. Garrison turning his back to face the students and shouted out.

" Oh fuck you, Garrison!" Cartman defiantly walked out of Mr. Garrison's class room.

" Dude, I think Cartman just saved our lives!" Kyle said.

" Damn it we were so close!" Red said.

" Don't worry we'll get them at recess!" Bebe smiled while looking at Kyle lustfully.

Recess

The girls left the boys alone for the rest of Mr. Garrison's class period until recess came along.

Kyle was asked to stay a few minutes after class by Mr. Garrison to talk about his tutoring opportunities.

" Kyle, are you sure you don't want to stay for extra tutoring?" Mr. Garrison asked.

" No thanks I'm fine." Kyle replied.

" Okay well enjoy your recess." Mr. Garrison said.

" Bout time!" Kyle leaving Mr. Garrison's class.

On the way outside to join the other boys, Kyle was stopped by Bebe who apparently was waiting for him.

" Oh man now's not the time!" Kyle thought to himself as he gulped.

" Where are you going?" Bebe asked with her hands behind her back.

" Um outside." Kyle answered.

" Don't you want to spend time with me?" Bebe smiled.

" L-listen Bebe please just let me go!" Kyle began to beg for mercy.

" Fine, I'll let you go with your friends." Bebe said much to Kyle's relief.

" But only if you do me a favor." Bebe smiling lustfully at Kyle.

" Wh-what is it?" Kyle asked.

" Follow me." Bebe motioned Kyle to follow.

Bebe and Kyle walked out of the hall way to the gym area underneath the bleachers.

" Okay now what?" Kyle asked remaining cautious.

Bebe turned around and begun kissing Kyle on his lips then started to reach for his package.

" Bebe, what are you doing and why are you doing this?" Kyle broke off the kiss.

" Kyle, please my hormones are going crazy for you I just want to try this!" Bebe said.

" Try what?" Kyle cautiously asked. Bebe unzipped Kyle's pants and pulled his dick out.

" What the hell, are you insane!" Kyle pulling his pants back up.

" Kyle I'm in love with you just please let me do this I won't leave you alone until I do!" Bebe cried.

" Why should I?" Kyle moving back.

" Because you're a guy I know you can't resist me other wise why else would your penis be erected!" Bebe pointed out.

" Look I'm not saying that you're not attractive, it's just that what you're is too sudden and we're not even dating!" Kyle snapped back.

" So I'm not ugly then take me do what you want to me!" Bebe raised her hands up.

" No!" Kyle turned his back and ran as fast as he could from Bebe.

" You're not getting rid of me that easy, Kyle." Bebe said to herself watching Kyle sprint for his life.

" Dude, what the hell happened to you?" Stan asked.

" I don't want to talk about it!" Kyle quietly said as the other boys shrugged their shoulders wondering what happened or nearly happened with Kyle.

Clyde's House

" Man talk about close calls!" Kevin relieved but not so much since he's nearly been kissed by his best friend Red all day at school.

" Something's definitely up with those girls, why don't they just leave us alone!" Craig said.

" Yeah it's like everything we tried doing to gross them out turns them on more!" Clyde said.

" Yeah no thanks to you, since they know me and you ain't fags retard!" Token replied.

" S-sorry bout that!" Clyde with his eyes closed and his hand on the back of his head.

" Okay so grossing them out by acting gay don't work, any other ideas?" Kenny muffled.

" Kyle?" Kenny asked.

" Please I really rather not talk about this!" Kyle feeling sensative.

" Bro, what the hell happened to you at recess?" Stan asked more sternly.

" Yeah can't be any worse than having scary girls chasing after you the whole day." Tweek said.

" Yes it is!" Kyle on the defensive.

" Then spit it out!" Stan said.

" Okay Bebe tried do stuff to my dick, there are you happy!" Kyle yelled.

" Nevermind Kyle's got it worse." Craig casually said.

" Damn, I hope Heidi doesn't think about involving my dick either!" Clyde hoped.

" This is way we need to stop them now!" Craig taking a stand.

" Yeah but how are we going to do that, Craig?" Butters fidgeting his thumbs together.

" If we can't gross em out we can just piss em off, I got an idea!" Craig bringing the boys in a huddle.

Wendy's House

While the boys were plotting their first move on the girls, the girls decided to hang out at Wendy's house to figure out how they are going to get the boys.

" Ugh we we're so close to kissing them!" Sally scoffed.

" Don't even get me started on how close!" Bebe turned her head away to look to the side.

" It's embarrassing at the fact that Stan's keeps running from me, I'm his girlfriend!" Wendy added to the mix.

" Well the night is still young, we can still get them somehow." Red began to think.

" Well we can't just sneak up on them that'll just make us too predictable." Esther canceling out that plan.

" We're just going to out smart them, they may be cute but they ain't smarter than us!" Millie said.

" Dude, are you sure they're at Wendy's?" Stan nervously asked.

" Well I overheard that loud mouth Annie that the girls were meeting here at Wendy's." Craig responded.

" And you're sure this plan of yours is going to work?" Token asked.

" I'm positive." Craig said. The boys arrived at Wendy's house and snunk around the house to get to the backyard unnoticed.

" As I thought here they are." Craig observing the girls bicycles that were parked in Wendy's backyard.

" All right time to start our first phase of the plan." Craig pulling his pants down to piss on Sally's bike.

The boys each went to their pestering female counterparts bikes and pissed all over their bikes too.

" Butters switch with me, I ain't pissing on Wendy's bike!" Stan ordered.

" Okay!" Butters switching bikes with Stan.

" Take this you bitch!" Kyle growled while pissing on Bebe's seat of her bike.

" Oops don't forget the handles!" Clyde pissing on Heidi's handles making all the other boys laugh a little harder but keeping it quiet.

The boys finished pissing on the girls bikes and went on to the second phase which was Clyde's idea.

" I guess we do the next phase!" Clyde trying to keep himself from laughing too hard.

" Oh hell I can not believe we're about to do this!" Kyle blushing out of embarrassment.

" Go ahead, Tweek!" Clyde signaled.

Tweek picked up a small rock and chunked it to hit Wendy's window which alerted the girls.

" What was that?" Bebe asked as the girls rushed to the window.

" Now!" Clyde shouted when all the girls appeared at Wendy's window.

The boys all dropped their pants and boxers to twist their bodies quickly so that their dicks can slap their thighs while doing a childish laugh.

" Oh those boys are asking for it, let's get them!" Lola blushed as did the other girls after witnessing the boys penises.

The girls ran downstairs in hot pursuit of the boys while the boys launched the final phase of the plan.

" Next phase... Ran like a bitch!" Craig shouted as the boys wasted no time running away.

" Quick on the bikes!" Millie hopped on her bike but began to smell a disgusting odor from the bikes.

" Eww, it smells like pee!" Lola shrieked.

" That's what they did!" Heidi reddened her face.

" Ugh that's so gross!" Annie yelled.

" Thank God I didn't get on my bike, quick let's use the water hose to rinse whoever came in contact with the boys urine off." Wendy ran to get her water hose.

" Those boys are really going to get it now, if they think they can get rid of us that easy they better think twice!" Bebe standing firm of her opinion of Kyle.


	3. Chapter 3: Turning over a new leaf?

Wendy's Backyard

" Hold still, Lola!" Wendy getting a bit irritated while trying to rinse Lola down.

" It's so fucking cold damn it!" Lola complained.

" Okay, who's next!" Wendy aiming her water hose to all the girls. Red, Sally, Millie, Heidi and Annie slowly raised their hands nervously.

" Okay hold still." Wendy opening the valve on the water hose rinsing all girls who came in contact of the boys pee.

" Oh I just can't wait to my hands on Clyde!" Heidi said not angrily but rather lustfully.

" Kenny is so gonna get it!" Lola said.

" I say we think of a plan to get the boys right here and now!" Red said.

" Well it's too late in any event to get them now." Wendy admitted.

" So what you are suggesting, Wendy?" Bebe asked.

" If you listen, I think I got a plan to get them right where we want them if you know what I mean?" Wendy smiled gaining all the girls attention.

South Park Playground

After executing Craig and Clyde's plan, the boys wasted no time leaving Wendy's backyard fearing that the girls would be dead on their trail after they rinsed themselves.

" I think we lost them!" Butters said.

" Thank God I couldn't run any longer!" Tweek catching his breath.

" Man they must be pissed off!" Token laughed.

" Well you know what they say it's better to be pissed off than pissed on!" Kenny muffled.

" By the way Craig, sweet idea that outta teach em!" Clyde patting Craig on the back.

" Yeah and if that doesn't do the trick I don't know what will." Craig said.

" So what now?" Kevin chimed in.

" Pick a buddy to stay the night with to be sure that the girls don't try anything." Craig said.

" Do you really think that'll make a difference I mean we all stayed at Stan's house and they still got us." Kyle brought up.

" That's because we didn't think they would go that far to just invade our privacy like that but now we know." Craig said.

" Also for all we know they could be planning to get us tonight especially since they're pissed!" Clyde said.

" Craig and Clyde are right Kyle, at least we can lock our doors and let the parents know not to let any girls in, we'll be safe." Butters assured.

" What do you think, Stan?" Kyle asking Stan for his point of view.

" I suppose it ain't such a bad idea after all I don't want to risk Wendy trying anything too crazy, you know?" Stan replied.

" I know what you mean, all right Kenny come stay with us at Stan's house." Kyle agreed.

" All right cool let us know if anything happened tomorrow at school." Craig said.

" Bet that." Stan, Kyle and Kenny taking their leave from the playground.

Stan's House

" See anybody out there, Kyle?" Stan asked while sitting on his bed.

" Nah nobody, man this is ridiculous we shouldn't feel that we have to stay at each other's house for protection from girls!" Kyle said looking out at Stan's window.

" Well what can we say, chicks dig us!" Kenny muffled.

" Well you don't have to tell me that Kenny, I already had an girlfriend it's just throwing me off that she's being so forward with me." Stan replied.

" Well I didn't say it was a good thing." Kenny muffled.

" Well Stan at least you should've been all right with it after all you and Wendy been dating for like a year already." Kyle said.

" Don't get me wrong Kyle, I love her but it's not like her to just act this way out of the blue something's up." Stan stressed to the fact that a sudden change has consumed Wendy as well as the other girls.

" I guess I can't argue there but that doesn't solve the reason why Bebe's so sexually attracted to me." Kyle feeling a bit puzzled.

" Well she did say you have a hot ass in third grade." Stan recalled.

" She did?" Kyle blushed.

" Well yeah that's why her and Wendy wanted to play truth or dare just so she can makeout with you." Stan answered.

" Ah you son of a bitch is that the reason you forced me into that predictament?" Kyle turned his attention to Stan.

" Well yeah kinda, I just wanted to kiss Wendy but that was the stipulation." Stan nodded.

" Well do you know why Lola likes me?" Kenny muffled.

" Nah not really she keeps things to herself and her friends." Stan responded.

" Oh damn it!" Kenny placing one hand on his chin.

" Shit, I'm getting tired I say we call it a night." Stan advised while he locked his door and window.

" We sleep on the ground again?" Kenny asked.

" No my bed's big enough for all of us." Stan answered.

" I'll get the lights." Kyle cutting off all light in Stan's room.

The boys rested on Stan's bed each thinking of their own dilemma concerning the girls who they thought they knew but had no idea and the question was asked repeatedly as they tried to sleep and that question is why.

South Park Elementary

The boys except Cartman met at their usual spot at the cafeteria eating breakfast and are a bit on edge at the same time.

" So did Wendy show up at your house last night?" Kevin asked.

" No she didn't even call either." Stan said.

" Yeah Red didn't call me back like she usually does, I think they're really sore at us." Kevin admitted.

" I guess our plan did the trick maybe they don't want nothing to do with us anymore." Clyde feeling a little more relaxed.

" Well it's not part of my plan to get rid of Wendy I just want to know why she is the way she is." Stan protested.

" Well I say good riddance we're too young to be dealing with stuff like that now." Craig said and took a bite out of his biscuit sandwich.

" I second that it was heck getting kissed against my will." Butters said.

" Yeah thank God!" Tweek twitched.

" Speaking of them have you seen them around I'm tired of the suspense." Kyle asked.

" We haven't seen them so rest easy." Clyde said.

" Think again they're approaching at twelve o'clock!" Token spotting the girls that were making their way towards the boys.

" Hi guys." Wendy greeted as the other girls waved.

" What do you girls want?" Craig intervened before Stan could speak.

" Relax Craig, we just came to apologize from the way we been acting towards you guys." Wendy confessed.

" You got to be kidding so you just turn over a new leaf just like that!" Clyde involving himself.

" Well we're girls we don't hold on to grudges like you boys do!" Red also involving herself.

" It's not that Red we just find it a bit weird after we done already pissed on your bikes and that your apologizing for your actions when you should resent us for it!" Kevin said.

" Look we thought you guys might react this way so how about we make a deal?" Heidi said.

" What makes you think we want to participate in any deal with you girls after what you put us guys through!" Token asked suspiciously.

" See what we mean when we say us girls don't hold grudges and guys do?" Sally said.

" She's got a point, Token." Stan concurred.

" So what deal are you trying to make?" Kyle asked.

" We just want to start over and make things the way they were, we just want to be friends with you." Lola answered.

" Okay now that's getting weird none of you girls ever wanted to hang out with us." Stan said.

" Well neither did you guys think we'd be really affectionate towards you but it happened." Esther argued.

" What's wrong Stan, don't you trust your girlfriend?" Wendy chimed in.

" No it's not like that Wendy, you girls just have explaining to do that's all!" Stan retorted.

" Well here's the deal, hang out with us this weekend and we'll give you what you want and that'll be the end of it!" Wendy said.

" Fine, are you guys up for it?" Stan turned his head towards the boys.

" As long as they'll just leave us alone after we hang out with them then I'm game." Craig said.

" There's your answer!" Clyde said.

" Okay well see you boys tomorrow afternoon!" Bebe said as the girls took their leave.

" Gah, Stan do you think we can trust them!" Tweek asked.

" We'll see." Stan not taking his eye off of Wendy.

Stan noticed from afar that Lola had dropped a small white bottle from her purse and that Esther quickly place it back in Lola's purse which caused a look of concern.

**The boys got sweet revenge on the girls and yet the girls are surprisingly friendly and made no effort to kiss either of the boys. Do the girls realize they made a mistake in torturing the boys? What caused a look of corcern written on Stan's face?**


	4. Chapter 4: Out Smarted

Stan's House ( Saturday morning)

All day yesterday Stan wondered about two things, the sudden change in Wendy and that small white bottle that came out of Lola's purse.

He thought long and hard about his concerns from school to his bed at home.

Stan was awoken from his sleep from his alarm clock and was greeted by Wendy in a form of a text message.

" Hi sweetie, can't wait to spend quality time with you later on today :) I love you and good morning 3." The text from Wendy being read from Stan.

" Guess I should go wake Kyle up." Stan mumbled walking to his shower.

" Morning sun shine!" Sharon greets her son.

" Morning mom." Stan replies.

" Where you going Stanley?" Sharon asks.

" I'm going to Kyle's, be back in a bit!" Stan walks out of his house and goes to Kyle's house to discuss plans.

Kyle's House

" I hope his bitchass is up!" Stan knocking on Kyle's door.

" Oh hi Stan, Kyle's in his room still asleep." Gerald answers after he opened the door.

" Oh it's cool, Kyle told me to wake him up early any way." Stan said.

" Oh in that case come in." Gerald letting Stan inside the house.

Stan walks up the stair way leading to Kyle's room and opens his door.

" Sleeping huh, guess I'll fix that." Stan quietly says while walking close to Kyle's bed.

" WAKE YOUR BITCHASS UP, KYLE!" Stan shouted making Kyle quickly rise from his bed.

" Dude, you could've poked me or something, geez!" Kyle replied out of annoyance.

" Well you knew I was coming early, get up!" Stan rushing Kyle.

" Fine, but I couldn't sleep well last night." Kyle said.

" Oh why not, dude?" Stan asked.

" Well truth is I keep having nightmares of Bebe raping me." Kyle said.

" Man that's rough." Stan sitting a few ft away from Kyle.

" Yeah I know and to tell you the truth, I got a bad feeling if we were to hang out with those girls." Kyle admits.

" Why do you say that?" Stan wonders.

" Well there's just something sinister about how those girls can change emotions like that, it's seems like it was planned you know?" Kyle said which cause Stan to understand what he's talking about.

" I know what you mean bro, it's making me think too." Stan replied.

" I don't know Stan but we could be wrong maybe they genuinely did change." Kyle thinking of the other possibility.

" That's the other possibility, but you know girls are funny like that." Stan agreed.

" Yeah and to be safe let's hang with the girls with Kenny." Kyle suggested.

" You mean like a triple date?" Stan said.

" Well for you and Wendy it's a date but for me and Kenny it's hang out when it comes to Lola and Bebe." Kyle corrected.

" Yeah guess your right well let's go get Kenny." Stan said.

Kenny's House

Stan and Kyle knocked on Kenny's door and was answered by Kenny himself.

" Oh hey what's up guys?" Kenny muffled.

" What's bro, were you planning on hanging out with Lola alone?" Stan asked.

" No not really I was hoping that we could hang out all together since I'm afraid if it's just me and her." Kenny muffled.

" That's what I said." Kyle said.

" All right well I guess we'll see if it's going to be a problem with Wendy by then we should get a look at their intentions." Stan writing a text message to Wendy.

" Hey what's going on, dudes?" Cartman appearing at Kenny's house.

" Nothing just suppose to hang out with those girls so they could at least leave us alone." Kyle refering to himself and the other boys leaving Stan out of the equation.

" Oh lame, so they're blackmailing you? Cartman asked.

" Do you even know what black mail is, Cartman?" Kyle starting the first insult.

" Of course I do Jew!" Cartman replied.

" Fine, what is it we know what it means." Stan crossing his arms.

" Kenny doesn't know he's too poor to know anything!" Cartman ripping on Kenny.

" Knock it off Cartman, do you know yes or no?" Kyle defending Kenny.

" It means that they wanna take naked pictures with you and post it on the internet!" Cartman shouted.

" No it doesn't stupid, it means in order for someone to leave you alone you have to compromise with them to benefit each other dumb ass!" Kenny angrily muffled making Stan, Kyle and Cartman shocked to hear such wit from Kenny.

" Fine whatever if you want hang out with girls I don't give a damn you gay wads!" Cartman stomping his way away from the boys.

" Good riddance." Stan casually said and then received a text message from Wendy.

" What does it say?" Kyle asked.

" She said she'll let Bebe and Lola know and also wants us to come over at her house to watch movies." Stan relaying the message.

" So just hang out and watch movies right?" Kyle asked.

" Yeah and this black mail is over." Stan said.

" I don't know something tells me it won't be that easy." Kenny muffled.

" Only one way to truly know." Stan said.

Wendy's House ( 6:00 pm)

Stan, Kyle and Kenny arrived at the front door of Wendy's house trying to soak in that this just a hang out not a kissing session at least they hoped.

" Hi guys, come in!" Wendy politely letting the boys in.

" Hey you!" Bebe hugged Kyle in a friendly way.

" Hi." Kyle gave a small but nervous smile.

" Hey Kenny." Lola smiled while giving Kenny a hug.

" What's up?" Kenny muffled.

" Geez it feels hot in here, I'm taking off my parka." Kenny muffled while removing his parka.

" There you go Kenny, you look much...presentable." Lola gave a small pause to her sentence.

" Hey no funny ideas." Kenny warned.

" Oh no we're just hanging out as friends!" Lola smiled.

" You look hot too Stan, want me to take your clothes?" Wendy smiled but stopped after hearing what she just said.

" What?" Stan quickly replied.

" I meant you coat and your beenie?" Wendy recovering herself.

" Oh sure it is kinda toasty in here." Stan removing his coat.

" And you Kyle?" Bebe asked.

" Sure." Kyle also removing his coat and hat.

" What kind of movies do you boys want to watch?" Bebe asked.

" Um I guess scary." Stan said.

" Good choice." Lola putting the Nightmare on Elm Street dvd on.

" You boys want something to drink?" Wendy offered.

" Sure it'll come in handy since it's like 80 degrees in here." Stan said.

" A sprite please." Kyle requested.

" Me too." Kenny added.

" And for you honey?" Wendy asked refering to Stan.

" Sprites cool with me too." Stan said.

" Okay be right back boys." Lola grabbing her purse while on her way to the kitchen.

" Well so far not bad." Kyle feeling a little relieved.

" Let's hope it stays that way." Kenny said.

" I don't know, don't you guys think it's weird that Lola took her purse with her into Wendy's kitchen?" Stan pointed out.

" Well that's nothing new, girls already have that habit." Kyle said.

" Okay boys here's your drinks!" Bebe passing out sprites in a cup to the boys.

" Thanks!" The boys said taking a sip of their drinks.

" Oh geez it's pretty hot in here, Bebe could you please turn on the air condition?" Wendy asked.

" Thought you'd never ask." Bebe turning the a/c on and then joined the couch with the others.

As the movie progress the boys began to feel something unusual in their pants when they also talked with the girls while watching the movie.

" It's nice getting to know you more for a change, Kyle." Bebe said while sitting next to Kyle.

" … Same here." Kyle responded.

" It's nice that we're hanging out together Stan, we should do this often." Wendy recommended.

" … Yeah we should." Stan also taking a pause before his sentence.

" Kenny, are you all right you're sweating." Lola taking notice.

" … Yeah I'm fine it's just kinda cold." Kenny replied.

" Boys if you want we can get some blankets and cuddle." Wendy said.

" Sure sounds... good." Stan replied.

" Girls, come help me." Wendy calling for Bebe and Lola.

" Dude, either they put something in our drink or we're actually liking them." Kyle said.

" Yeah it's like all I wanna do is fuck Lola." Kenny placing his hand on top of his pants.

" Lola left her purse I'm going to see what she had." Stan grabbing Lola's purse and began searching through it.

Stan stumbled across two white bottles and was shocked from his discovery.

" Oh..oh my God!" Stan panicked.

" Dude, what is it?" Kyle feeling alarmed.

" They have two bottles, one is enhanced females hormonal pills and the other is VIAGRA!" Stan revealing the truth.

" No they tricked us!" Kyle also panicked.

" Oh no we're in for it now, what do we do?" Kenny freaking out.

" Guys calm down we can't let the girls know what we found out, just watch the movie to fight our urges and once it's over we'll split." Kyle organizes a plan.

" Then find that son of a bitch who's behind giving my girlfriend this bull shit!" Stan angrily said.

" Found our blankets!" Bebe cheerfully said.

The girls came down from the stairs and sat with urge fighting boys.

" There does that solve the chilly problem, baby?" Wendy covering her and Stan with the blanket.

" S-sure Wendy, just what I needed." Stan uttered.

" Hope this fixes your heating up problem, Kenny." Lola covering her and Kenny up with a blanket.

" Thanks you shouldn't have." Kenny tried to smile.

" Yes you really shouldn't have." Kyle added.

" There nice and comfy?" Bebe smiled while covering Kyle with a blanket then joined him.

" Y-yes thank you." Kyle stuttered.

" This is a scary part hold us boys!" Wendy said speaking for the girls as the each wrapped their arms around the boys which furthered increased the boys urges.

" Oh God... I can't fight my urges!" Kyle thought to himself while looking at Bebe's boobs as she was cuddling up with him.

" Oh no, please no!" Kyle thought as his dick started to get really hard causing Bebe to take notice.

" Feeling all right, Kyle?" Bebe smiled while using her feet to rub Kyle's dick.

" Kenny, are you pitching a tent?" Lola whispered to a frightened Kenny.

" N-no!" Kenny quickly placing his hands on top of his raging hard dick.

" It's okay." Lola smiled while removing Kenny's hand and unzipped his pants to stroke his dick.

" Oh my God, Wendy looks so beautiful... No no no! Must.. Fight.. It." Stan began to struggle with his urges.

" Stan, I love you and I would do anything for you... ANYTHING." Wendy whispered softly on Stan's neck and began to kiss it.

" Oh God!" Stan let out as his dick got super hard.

Stan looked over and saw Kyle and Kenny gave in to their urges to Bebe and Lola.

" Yeah, you like that baby?" Bebe giving Kyle a titjob.

" AHHH OHHH Kenny!" Lola moaned after Kenny stuck his dick inside her.

" Stan, don't be afraid to touch me." Wendy rubbing Stan's dick.

" I... Can't..." Stan tried again to fight his urges.

" Let me show you how much I love you." Wendy began to suck Stan's dick.

" OHHH... Fuck it." Stan giving in after feeling Wendy's mouth engulfing his dick.

It didn't take long being that the boys were virgins for them to reach their climax.

" Gasp* Gasp* AHHH!" Kyle shooting his load all over Bebe's face.

" OH SHIT!" Kenny pulling his dick out of Lola to shoot his load on her boobs.

" Oh my God, Wendy move your face!" Stan trying to warn Wendy.

" OH GOD!" Stan shouted out shooting his load all over Wendy's face.

" Okay Stan my turn!" Wendy wiping her face and getting on top of Stan as Bebe did the same with Kyle while Kenny and Lola continued with their positions.

The three pairs of lovers continued their sexual act and again didn't take long for both boys and girls to reach their limit.

" STAN, YOU'RE INCREDIBLE!" Wendy moaned real loudly from feeling her orgasm.

" OH KYLE HARDER, HARDER!" Bebe screamed as her orgasm began to occur.

" YES KEEP GOING BABY!" Lola also beginning to orgasm.

" AHHHH!" Stan, Kyle and Kenny shouted as they released two loads after pulling their dicks out.

" Wow, that was awesome!" Lola laid her head on Kenny's chest.

" I'm very satisfied!" Bebe resting on Kyle's shoulders.

" Stan, you're the very best!" Wendy kissed Stan on his cheek.

" She lied to me." Stan thought to himself.

" Oh what have I done?" Stan again said in his thoughts feeling guilty.

**Pretty x-rated chapter but hey warned ya. Anyway well the girls retailated by decieving Stan, Kyle and Kenny but has the other boys came with the same fate as they did? Where did the girls get those bottles that Stan discovered? **


	5. Chapter 5: Run Away

Wendy's House

" She used me..." Stan thought as Wendy laid comfortably on Stan's chest.

" I never had sex before, it was incredible now I know what all the fusses were about!" Wendy putting her arm on Stan's body.

" Of course not, why would we have sex we're only in fourth grade!" Stan said.

" Oh Stan, you're so cute!" Wendy ignoring Stan's comment and kissed his cheeks.

" Oh so tired..." Kyle weakly said.

" Well of course you are, I read in books that after the male orgasms he tires easy." Bebe said.

" Wait what book how does girl your age get a book like that!" Kyle suspicously asked.

" Oops have I said too much, I just meant from sex ed." Bebe changing her words.

" Idiot." Lola whispered to Bebe while Wendy quickly placed one finger on her lips.

" Sex Ed my ass." Kyle thought.

" Oh I wanna go home but I'm so sleepy." Kenny empathically said as his eyelids began to feel heavy.

" Well don't go, you boys can stay the night and leave in the morning." Lola said.

" Wendy's parents ain't going to allow that." Stan intervened.

" My parents won't come home until tomorrow afternoon so you can stay." Wendy cheerfully said.

" Yeah and we can have sex again!" Bebe happily said making all boys eyes shoot wide open.

" Uh nevermind I'm not tired!" Kenny rushed out of the couch.

" Yeah me too!" Kyle also rushed up.

" Me neither!" Stan rose up.

" Stan, where are you going?" Wendy asked.

" We're going home!" Stan replied.

" No you aren't!" Bebe standing up.

" You're not going to just have sex with us and expect to leave so soon!" Lola argued.

" Look maybe we didn't planned to have sex with you!" Kyle argued.

" Then why did you!" Wendy shouted.

" That's not important, Wendy the point is you girls used us and most importantly you used me!" Stan shouted back.

" Well maybe if you would have paid more attention to me this wouldn't happen!" Wendy yelled.

" What are you saying Wendy?" Stan replied.

" You never want to spend any time with me it's like I have to beg you, I swear you lack the initative to do anything with me!" Wendy answered.

" Talk about initatives, how about this one we're fucking done!" Stan shouted making Wendy's mouth drop.

" Awkward..." Kenny quietly whispered to Kyle.

" Wh-what why!" Wendy holding back her tears.

" Wendy, you don't need him you can find someone better!" Bebe defending Wendy.

" Why would you break up with me..." Wendy continued.

" Wendy!" Lola trying to make Wendy snap out of it.

" Because of what you girls done, c'mon Stan let's grab our shit and go!" Kyle said.

" You boys aren't going anywhere!" Lola shouted.

" Let's go!" Kenny grabbing his parka and ran to the door.

Stan and Kyle also quickly grabbing their warm clothing and ran for it as well.

" Come back!" Bebe running after the boys with Lola.

" Stan..." Wendy still frozen in place.

On the Run

" Go away damn it!" Craig shouted running with the other boys who apparently were being chased by the remainder of girls.

" Don't think you're getting away after giving us good sex!" Heidi shouted.

" We were fucking horny for some damn reason!" Clyde shouted.

" Clyde!" Token scolded.

" Well it's true we were they must have put something in our drinks!" Clyde replied.

" Less talking and more running!" Kevin panicked.

" Just wait til we get our hands on you, we're going to fuck you even more harder!" Red shouted.

" Like hell you are!" Craig yelled.

" Oh God I don't think I can run anymore!" Tweek panting hard.

" Don't give up now Tweek or they'll eat your weiner again!" Butters said and then Tweek saw that same lustful look on Esther's face.

" NO!" Tweek shouted running faster.

" Dude, we need to lose them!" Token said.

" Well what ever it is think of it quick!" Butters shouted but noticed a shadow overcasting him.

Butters turned and before he had time to scream he was tackled down by Annie.

" Got my honey!" Annie wrapping her arms around Butters.

" Oh hamburgers, Craig guys help me!" Butters shouted out for help.

" Butters!" Tweek shouting making all the guys turn their heads.

" Let's help him!" Kevin ran back with Tweek.

" Guys dont!" Clyde shouted but was too late.

Kevin and Tweek were captured by Red and Esther while Craig, Clyde and Token escaped from the girls.

" Help me!" Kevin shouted but was cut off from being kissed by Red.

" Fuck I feel like a asshole leaving them there!" Token closing his eyes while still hearing smooching sounds from afar.

" Damn it, the others got away!" Heidi pouted.

" They won't for long!" Sally said.

South Park Elementary Playground (Nightime)

Once Craig, Clyde and Token got far enough to make it at the school's playground, they ran into Stan, Kyle and Kenny.

" What you guys too!" Craig said.

" Yeah they put viarga in our drinks!" Kyle said.

" How do you know?" Token asked.

" We searched Lola's purse and found female enhancement hormonal pills along with viagra!" Stan answered.

" I knew it!" Clyde said.

" And we also know why the girls started going crazy in the first place, it's those damned enhancement pills!" Craig figured.

" But how and why did the girls get those!" Token asked.

" We don't know but I think I got a plan to end it once and for all!" Stan devising a plan.

" Oh there you are!" Cartman entering the scene.

" What do you want, Cartman?" Kyle said.

" What do I want I'm bored out my fucking mind, all you douchbags ditched me to hang out with girls!" Cartman angrily said.

" As much as I detest those girls I rather hang with them than your fat ass!" Craig insulting Cartman.

" What was that, Craig!" Cartman enraged.

" You heard me fatso, now get out my face before I kick your ass!" Craig shouted back.

" Go ahead my three best friends will back me up!" Cartman being cocky.

" No we won't!" Stan casually said.

" You're on your own, fat ass!" Kenny muffled.

" B-but you'll help me right, Kahl?" Cartman pleaded.

" I hate you." Kyle said.

" DAMN IT YOU GUYS SUCK!" Cartman shouted.

" That's it you and me, fat ass!" Craig shouted running after Cartman when Cartman cowardly ran away.

" He's dead." Stan noted watching Craig chasing Cartman out of the playground.

" Yep." Kyle concurred.

" Hey any word from the others?" Kenny asked.

" They were with us but got caught when we ran from those girls." Token answered.

" We got to help them!" Clyde said.

" We can go to my house to figure it out how to get them out!" Kyle suggested.

" Are your parents home?" Token asked.

" No, they left for the night." Kyle said.

" I'll tell you guys the plan on the way there" Stan said as the boys walked to Kyle's house.

Kyle's House

Meanwhile Craig was still pursuing Cartman and arrived at their neighborhood.

" Oh God have to hide!" Cartman sweating and saw Craig dead on his trail.

" You fucked with me on the wrong day, bitch!" Craig gritting his teeth.

" I'm sorry Craig!" Cartman yelled.

" Kyle's house, his parents will help me!" Cartman catching a light of hope.

Cartman entered Kyle's house and tried to rest until he heard Craig's voice.

" Get out of Kyle's house!" Craig shouted getting closer to Kyle's house door.

Cartman quickly ran upstairs and went into Kyle's room and locked the door.

" Get out here and take your licks!" Craig kicking the door open looking both ways and heard movement upstairs.

" Open this door!" Craig pounding on Kyle's door.

" Haha you stupid asshole!" Cartman cockily said enraging Craig more.

" That's it!" Craig using all his limbs to make a attempt to break the door down.

" Nyah-nyah-nyah-nyah Craig is too stupid, he can't knock down that door ha-ha-ha-ha!" Cartman taunted.

Craig finally kicked the door open and silenced Cartman's taunting.

" You were saying!" Craig gritting his teeth while punching the palm of his other hand.

" M-mommy!" Cartman sweating more profusely as Craig shut the door.

**Five Minutes Later...**

Stan and Co. arrived at Kyle's house after surveying the area for girls that may be stalking them.

" Guess the coast is clear." Clyde said.

" I wonder if Craig's still after Cartman." Token said and then heard punching upstairs.

" I think I know." Kyle said running upstairs with the others.

When the boys made it upstairs, Cartman ran out with two black eyes, bloodied mouth and couple of lumps on his head.

" Guys please help me, Craig's gone crazy!" Cartman cried out.

" Damn fat boy got his ass beat." Token smiled.

" I'm not done with you, fat boy!" Craig shouted from the room.

" Oh jesus!" Cartman ran past the boys and out of the house.

" Get over here!" Craig tried to chase after Cartman but was stopped by the boys.

" Craig, Craig relax Stan's got a plan to get rid of the girls for good!" Clyde trying to reason with Craig.

" Yeah and as much as I like to see Cartman getting his ass kicked you wanna hear this!" Kyle said.

" You do?" Craig turned his attention to Stan.

" Yes now that we know why the girls are going crazy I got a idea to cut it from the root as well as to save the others!" Stan confidently said.

**What plan does Stan have and will it really work? After breaking up with Wendy she seems pretty torn and may realize that a huge mistake was made.**


	6. Chapter 6: Infiltration

Kyle's House

" So what's the big plan?" Craig asked.

" Okay here's the deal, later tonight we sneak over each of the girls house one by one, we take their bottles, dispose of it, and get our buddies." Stan revealed.

" So that's it, that's your big plan?" Craig in his usual monotone voice.

" What you don't have faith in that plan?" Kyle asked.

" Hell no, what your doing is suicide!" Craig giving his opinion.

" Why not!" Stan said.

"Because moron, what if we get caught while looking for that shit, saving our friends won't mean shit if we end up like them!" Craig said.

" But Craig, your missing the point!" Clyde intervened.

" We need to find some way to rid the girls of those damn bottles it could be a never ending cycle!" Token added.

" So we take our chances just to get rid of a bottle and what makes you think they won't just get another bottle, what then?" Craig said.

" That's the point buttpipe, we have reason to believe that someone has corrupted those girls in exchange for money!" Kyle said.

" And those girls are gonna lead us right to them!" Stan finished.

" Wait how do you know that for sure?" Craig questioned.

" Because Bebe let it slip by giving us a clue about her knowledge on how a guy works once he's done having sex!" Kyle informed.

" Not to mention at the fact when both Wendy and Lola told Bebe to keep her mouth shut so nothing else would slip!" Kenny said.

" So that's when it hit me, I knew if we got rid of those bottles, those girls will go crazy and arrange a meeting with this fucker that's supplying them their shit and we got him, so are you in or out?" Stan giving Craig a ultimatum.

" Okay fine I'll go along with this plan of yours but only cause I want Sally to leave me alone." Craig agreed.

" Great so how is this going to work, Stanny?" Kenny muffled.

" Well I say split into three groups of two, one reason for back up and the second reason is that whenever we come across any of our friends at any of the girls houses use that other guy to release them." Stan plotted.

" Sounds like a plan." Clyde agreed.

" While we're on the subject, how will we know what house to go to?" Token asked.

" Stan and I will go to Annie's first to get Butters since Clyde told us that's who captured him, next go to Bebe's house then go to Wendy's." Kyle said.

"Then Craig and Kenny will go Esther's to get Tweek, Lola's house next and Sally's last." Stan said.

" So that leaves you and Clyde to go to Red's to get Kevin, then to Heidi's and finally to Millie's." Stan concluded as Token gulped.

" All right guys, let's do a clean job we don't want them girls waking up on us." Craig stressed.

" Agreed, well it's getting close to midnight so everybody meet at my house when the jobs done!" Stan instructed.

The boys split into three groups of two each and headed out for the neighborhood to begin their mission.

Esther's House

Craig and Kenny have arrived at Esther's house in hopes to release Tweek from his "prison" so to speak.

" So you have any idea what that bottle looks like, Kenny?" Craig whispered.

" It's a white bottle that has female hormonal enhancement written on it but leave that to me just take care of Tweek." Kenny instructed.

" So how do we get up there in her room?" Craig asked.

" The old fashioned way I guess, just climb." Kenny simply said.

" Uh let me go up first, no offense but I don't want you falling down and killing yourself, I'll let you know when the coast is clear." Craig said.

" By all means." Kenny muffled. Craig climbed to the top of the first level on the house and was right next to Esther's window.

" Okay Kenny, it's safe come on up." Craig whispered. Kenny miraculously made it up with injury or death.

" Let me have a look." Kenny muffled surveying the area through Esther's window.

" There's Tweek!" Kenny muffled pointing at a comfy brown chair that had Tweek tied up on.

" I don't know it seems too easy." Craig warned.

" Well only one way to find out." Kenny quietly opening Esther's window.

Kenny and Craig slowly entered Esther's room and proceeded closer towards Tweek.

Kenny motioned Craig to get Tweek while he searched in Esther's purse for the bottle.

" Tweek, Tweek!" Craig whispered while shaking Tweek.

" Hey buddy we're busting you out!" Craig whispered as Tweek slowly opened his eyes.

"AGH!" Tweek freaked out loud.

" You dumb son of a bitch!" Craig karate chopping Tweek in his neck to knock him out.

After hearing Tweek's freak out it caused Esther to wake up from her bed.

" Oh shit!" Kenny muffled and thought quickly then used a nearby chair to knock out Esther.

" Dude, you could kill her from that!" Craig uncharacteristically defended Esther.

" Oh what do I care!" Craig shook off his last sentence.

" Found it!" Kenny picked up a white bottle.

" Great let's split!" Craig jumping out the window with Tweek on his shoulders.

" Tweek wake up you stupid bastard!" Craig slapping Tweek to wake him up.

Tweek woke up and screamed out from his horrifying experience with Esther.

" Dude, shut up!" Craig shouted.

" Yeah enough Tweek!" Kenny muffled.

" Agh, I'm sorry it's just what Esther's done to me that's all!" Tweek shaking violently.

" What did she do to you?" Craig questioned.

" She brought me back to her house, kissed me millions of times and kept putting her mouth on my weiner until more of that white stuff came out!" Tweek trembling.

" Sounds rough, glad we got you out!" Kenny muffled.

" Thank you guys thank you!" Tweek said.

It was a piece of cake to get the next bottle from Sally's house since she didn't wake up at all but Lola's was a different story.

Lola's Bedroom

" See it anywhere, Tweek?" Craig asked while looking in Lola's bathroom.

" Nope nothing yet." Tweek answered while looking around Lola's study desk.

" Well it's not in her purse." Kenny digging through Lola's purse.

" Mmmm Kenny your dick tastes really good." Lola moaned in her sleep alarming Kenny, Craig and Tweek.

" Dude..." Craig said.

" That's what Esther kept saying!" Tweek shaking.

" Well we know that she's having a wet dream about me!" Kenny muffled.

" Look Kenny the bottle is in her hand!" Craig pointing.

" Guess I should get it.." Kenny slowly pulling the bottle from Lola's grasp.

When Kenny pulled the bottle out of Lola's hand, out of reflex Lola grabbed Kenny and put him on top of her subconsciously.

" Dude does this girl sleep walk too?" Craig wondered.

" H-here Tweek, t-take it!" Kenny muffled handing the bottle to Tweek.

" Oh Kenny fuck me!" Lola screamed out in her sleep while wrapping her legs around Kenny's waist.

" Oh...God.. Can't... Breathe..." Kenny slowly let out as Lola's thighs were crushing Kenny's waist subconsciously and then he died.

" Go, go!" Craig jumping out of Lola's window with Tweek.

" Agh she killed Kenny!" Tweek twitched.

" You bitch!" Craig raising his fist.

Red's House

Clyde and Token had no problem taking the pills from Heidi or Millie but had Red to worry about.

" Whew that was close!" Clyde said.

" No shit dumb ass you almost woke Millie up and that woulda been my ass!" Token said.

" Sorry ass clown but weren't you the one who kept fucking around with me by messing with Heidi trying to wake her up!" Clyde replied.

" Cause you deserved it you wouldn't stop with that faggot shit!" Token said.

" Ugh doesn't matter let's just grab the pills and Kevin so we could go back to Stan's!" Clyde pressed on.

" Well I guess the only way up is through that tree." Token noted.

" Well what are you waiting for?" Clyde impatiently said.

" Chill dude, black people and heights don't get along." Token said.

" Stop being a little girl and just climb!" Clyde climbing the tree easily.

" I'm not a little girl!" Token unknowingly climbed up the tree.

" There that wasn't so hard." Clyde mocked.

" Shut up." Token grumbled under his breath.

Clyde opened the window and let himself and Token in.

" Dude look at this!" Clyde pointing at Kevin who was tied up to a huge sheet of well sanded wood next to Red's bed.

" Kevin get up it's us!" Token whispered waking up Kevin.

" Oh thank God you got here!" Kevin whispered back.

" Why what did she do to you?" Clyde whispered with the bottle in his hands.

" Man all sorts of things involving her mouth, hands, feet and her breasts I don't know what's gotten into her, we were like Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia." Kevin said.

" Poor bastard." Clyde giving his sympathy.

" Well we're getting you out!" Token untieing Kevin which woke Red up.

" Wh-what are you guys doing with my boyfriend!" Red shrieked.

" Oh hell!" Kevin cried.

" Go back to sleep!" Clyde rendered Red unconscious.

" Damn Clyde!" Token said.

" Had to think of something quick, don't worry she won't remember!" Clyde eased Token.

Clyde, Token and Kevin escaped from Red's house and are now heading to Stan's house.

Annie's House

" Check the back door, Kyle." Stan said.

" It's open." Kyle opening the door letting the two have entry in the house.

" Huh, that was easy." Stan said.

" Oh shit dude, we forgot to give the others some of this nyquil to make sure these girls don't get up!" Kyle brought up.

" Well too late now, let's just get Butters and Annie's pills then get the hell out!" Stan said.

" Right!" Kyle agreed. " Kyle!" Stan pointing at Annie giving Kyle his cue.

Kyle walked slowly towards Annie and poured some nyquil inside her mouth.

" Butters, Butters wake up pal!" Stan shaking Butters til he awoke.

" Oh hamburgers what am I doing here?" Butters asked with lip stick marks all over his face.

" We came to get you out, now hold still." Stan pulling off the ropes to constricted Butters.

" Found the pills, Stan!" Kyle said with pills in hand.

" What's with the pills fellas?" Butters wondered.

" It's the whole reason why the girls are acting this way now we got a way to stop it." Stan said.

" I knew it!" Butters said.

" All right let's get the rest and go home!" Stan suggested.

Stan, Kyle and Butters left Annie's house to go to Bebe's house but saw that she wasn't home.

" She's probably at Wendy's, Stan." Kyle said.

" I bet.." Stan looked down.

Wendy's House

" All let's just do what we came here to do." Stan said as he and Kyle helped Butters get inside from Wendy's window.

" Butters go search around for the bottle, Stan and I will take care of Wendy and Bebe." Kyle said.

Both Stan and Kyle injected some nyquil into Bebe and Wendy to ensure that they won't wake up.

" Oh Wendy..." Stan thought while watching Wendy sleep.

" It's not your fault I'm sorry for having to break up but it's the only way I could worked this out I have to know who's doing this to you..." Stan whispered softly while slowly running his fingers in her hair.

" I hope you'll understand, I love you." Stan kissing Wendy's forehead.

" Any luck yet, Butters?" Kyle asked.

" No not quite." Butters answered.

" Bingo, found one!" Kyle holding out one bottle he found in Wendy's dresser.

" Got the other one!" Butters with the other bottle from Wendy's computer desk drawers.

" Sweet dreams Wendy." Stan silently said before leaving Wendy's house.

**Well turns out Stan broke up with Wendy only play his cards right and see if Wendy and the other girls can draw out the ones responsible. It's clear that Stan loves Wendy but will Wendy look at it the way Stan does? Stan seems to have a sturdy plan but will it work or simply backfire? **


	7. Chapter 7: Answers

Stan's House

After leaving Wendy's house, Stan and Co. headed straight to his house to regroup with the other boys.

" Looks like we're the first ones to make it back, I wonder if the others made it out all right." Stan entering his house with no one in sight.

" Just give them time I'm sure they're all okay." Kyle assured.

" So what's next, fellas?" Butters asked.

" Once the others come back, we'll get rid of the bottles and tomorrow follow the girls to their source of where they're getting their supplies from, it's the only way to put a stop to this." Stan informed.

" Well I don't mean to bother but how do you know if the girls are just going to get together with someone or something just to get their supplies?" Butters said.

" Well Butters think of it as this, those damn pills are like drugs to them and without them they'll go nuts and will have to resupply so that's our cue to follow them." Kyle filled in for Stan.

" Oh well I suppose we should give it a shot." Butters said.

" It will work Butters, it has to." Stan hoped.

The rest of the boys made it back to Stan's house to give their report.

" How'd it go?" Stan asked.

" Some was a piece of cake, others were a little complicating." Token spoke for the boys who nodded their heads.

" Complicating like how?" Kyle implored.

" Well some of the girls stayed asleep while others we had to knock out manually." Clyde said.

" Yeah we kinda forget to give you nyquil." Kyle rubbing the back of his head.

" But you have the stuff, right?" Stan said.

" Yeah we got the bottles." Craig showing three bottles.

" Where's Kenny?" Stan looking around.

" Ooooh about that, Kenny got killed by Lola when she subconsciously crushed him to death with her thighs." Craig answered.

" Oh no not Kenny!" Stan wept.

" Lola, you bastard!" Kyle raising his fist.

" I know nows not a good time guys but what do we do with the bottles?" Clyde said.

" Oh right well first let's empty them in the toilet and return the empty bottles back to the girls houses." Stan replied.

" Why are we going to return the bottles for, it's trash!" Craig asked.

" Because it can ruin the plan, what do you think is going to happen once the girls find out that their bottles are missing, they're coming straight to us." Stan said.

" Oh I see so we're just going to make it seem like they wasted it themselves." Craig with his hand on his chin.

" Wow Stan you sure thought this through." Clyde complimented.

" I got to so I can find out who's doing this Wendy I can't forgive them." Stan said.

" Well what are we waiting for dude, let's empty those bottles!" Kyle said.

" Right." Stan walked to the restroom with the boys following him.

Each of the boys one by one released all pill tablets into Stan's toilet.

" I need to piss." Craig pulling his pants down to piss all over the pills in the toilet.

" Aww much better." Craig flushing the toilet.

" All right let's take back those bottles, take some nyquil with you before you go." Stan handing out nyquil to the rest of the boys.

" If you guys want to, you could stay over so we can all wake up at the same time to keep up with those girls." Stan said.

" Sure." Clyde said.

" Let's go!" Craig said as the boys all split up to return empty bottles back to where they found them.

**The Next Afternoon...**

" Ooooh my head..." Red placing one hand on her head. Red looked over to the side and saw that Kevin wasn't tied up.

" Huh, where's Kevin!" Red suddenly awoke from whatever sleepiness she had.

" Guess I just need to tie him up harder next time." Red concluded.

Red got up from her bed and headed to her dresser to get her bottle.

" Might as well start the day." Red smiling deviously taking her bottle from her dresser.

Red opened the lid and tilted the bottle over and saw nothing coming out of it.

" What's this, empty already?" Red looking inside the bottle.

At that moment she was getting a phone call from Heidi.

" Hello?" Red answered.

" Red, do have any more pills?" Heidi asked.

" No I'm fresh out I was about to call one y'all." Red said.

" Don't bother, none of us has any more somehow." Heidi said.

" What are you serious, that's no good!" Red exclaimed.

" I know, looks like we have to get some more, I'll get the girls ready." Heidi hanging up the phone.

" Still I thought we had plenty..." Red thought to herself.

Lola awoke from her bed and felt something in between her legs.

" Kenny?" Lola recognized Kenny's orange parka.

" Feeling frisky, huh?" Lola biting her bottom lip and turned Kenny around.

Lola's expression went from happiness to sadness in a heart beat realizing that she killed Kenny.

" Oh no no Kenny!" Lola screamed.

" No, no, no please no!" Lola shaking Kenny's body.

" Kenny, I'm sorry!" Lola cried on Kenny's lifeless face.

Kenny's House

" Kenny, Kenny wake up." Stan shaking Kenny's body.

" Oh hey guys." Kenny muffled.

" About time you woke up, we were beginning to think you were dead, jack ass." Craig said.

" I was." Kenny answered.

" No you're not." Craig responded.

" How can you say that, you saw me get killed by Lola last night!" Kenny muffled as the other guys looked at each other and shrugged.

" No you didn't you were the one who got the bottle from Lola in the first place, God lay off on the drugs Ken." Craig said.

" Ugh nevermind." Kenny muffled crossing his arms.

" What are you talking about, Kenny?" Kyle asked. " Nothing." Kenny replied.

" Okay well anyway I think it's about time we start spying on the girls." Clyde brought up.

" I say we go to Wendy's, usually when things go down they meet there." Token suggested.

" Good idea." Kevin concurred.

" Sounds like a plan, come on Kenny let's go!" Stan said.

Wendy's House

All the other girls met up at Wendy's house like they usually do before they go off somewhere but they all noticed that Wendy was crying.

" Wendy, what's wrong?" Millie with her hand on Wendy's back.

" Stan broke up with her last night." Bebe answered.

" Why would he do that!" Annie said.

Meanwhile the boys were hiding in a near by large bush using a home made hearing aid to hear the girls conversation.

" Okay they started talking." Stan listening.

" It's all because of me, this whole idea was my fault!" Wendy said.

" Wendy, don't be so hard on yourself it's because of you that I found feelings for Kevin." Red said.

" What does Wendy mean when she says it's her fault?" Craig asked.

" No I should have never tried to rush things with Stan by making a deal with those sixth graders!" Wendy cried.

" Holy shit, the sixth graders!" Clyde shocked to finally hear the answer.

" Quiet, quiet!" Stan shushed.

" I don't even want nothing to do with them anymore I just want Stan back!" Wendy continuing to cry.

" Whoa, Stan you broke up with Wendy?" Token asked.

" Yeah kinda." Stan admitted.

" But not for long." Stan added as he continued to listen.

" Hey guys I just called them, they're coming over do you mind, Wendy?" Esther asked.

" You girls can have those enhancements if you want but I'm not taking them anymore." Wendy said.

" Oh Wendy..." Stan placing his hand on his heart.

" Well after hearing this I don't think I want those pills either." Heidi said.

" Your right this is not the way for me to get Kyle, I have to earn it." Bebe agreed as Kyle smiled.

" You know what me too, I wish I could take back all those horrible, degrading moments I had with Kevin, it wasn't fair for me to force myself on him he's my best friend." Red admitted catching Kevin's attention.

" But what if he doesn't accept you anymore, Red?" Wendy asked.

" I'll completely understand if he doesn't, even if I can't be his girlfriend I hope for him to still be my best friend." Red finished.

" Rebecca..." Kevin spoke silently.

" I can't hold it any longer, I killed the only guy I ever liked maybe loved." Lola cried.

" What do you mean, Lola?" Bebe asked.

" I found Kenny dead in between my legs, I know I crushed him to death and I'm so so sorry for doing that!" Lola cried more.

" What's she talking about, Kenny's right here." Kyle scratching his head.

" Shh!" Kenny muffled. " Oh Kenny please forgive me!" Lola got on her knees.

" I forgive her..." Kenny muffled.

" I'm sorry Lola things will be all right, I just wish I can tell Craig that I'm sorry for all I done too, all I wanted was to know him better I know he won't forgive me." Sally looked down.

" He may seem like a asshole but I know deep down he has a good side and that's what attracted me." Sally said at the same time Craig was listening.

The rest of the girls admitted their faults and before they could call the sixth graders to change their mind, the sixth graders were already at Wendy's house.

The sixth grade leader knocked on Wendy's door and it was answered by Wendy.

" Hey got the stuff, five bucks each." The sixth grade leader said.

" Look we changed our minds, we don't want those pills anymore." Wendy said.

" Whadya mean you change your minds, we didn't go through all this trouble to get these just for you girls to say you don't want it!" The leader said.

" Well we don't need those anymore, we want to do things the right way!" Esther intervened.

" Can it bitch, you girls will take these pills or else, now pay up!" One of the sixth graders said.

" Or else what?" Red involving herself.

" Do you really want to find out!" Another one of the sixth graders said.

" Are you threatening us!" Bebe shouted.

" Shut up, bitch!" The leader slapped Bebe hard making her fall to the ground.

" What the fuck is your problem!" Wendy screamed.

" Shut the fuck up!" The leader slapping Wendy hard which enraged Stan and Kyle.

" Why you!" Kyle sprinted out the bush.

" YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Stan shouted also running out of the bush.

Stan and Kyle viciously attacked the sixth grade leader head on by punching him hard on his face.

" Oh no you don't!" Craig shouted taking down one of the sixth graders who tried to assist the sixth grade leader.

" Get them!" Clyde shouted as the boys attacked the sixth graders.

The girls moved back feeling at awe from watching the boys defend them from the sixth graders.

Stan and Kyle both kept smashing the leader's head onto the concrete, Tweek and Butters kept kicking one sixth grader in the ribs while Kevin and Kenny were punching him in the face.

Craig, Clyde and Token triple teamed on the other sixth grader by one taking turns using ground and pound and the other two kick the shit out of him.

" You son of a bitch!" Kyle punching the leader directly on his jaw making him drop to his hands and knees.

" This will teach you not to fucking touch my girlfriend!" Stan kicking the leader's tooth out of his mouth.

The sixth graders ran away not wanting anything else to do with the boys.

" I can't believe what I just saw..." Sally feeling speechless.

" Well believe it, it was for you." Craig said.

" After all we put you through." Millie said.

" Well I guess this proves that guys don't always hold their grudges." Token smiled.

" Th-thank you." Bebe uttered her words.

" No thank you." Kyle said walking forward with the other boys as they all kissed the girls that each pestered them in a approving manner.

" Kenny, your alive!" Lola in disbelief.

" You're the only one who actually pays attention to me unlike my dickhole friends." Kenny smiled after unhooding himself to kiss Lola.

" Kevin I can't believe this, you actually kissed me back!" Red getting teary eyed.

" Guess you have your answer, babe." Kevin winked.

" Clyde, that was amazing!" Heidi blushed after being kissed by Clyde.

" What can I say, us brown haired people are amazing." Clyde looking into Heidi's eyes.

" Tweek, your not shaking or twitching anymore!" Esther said.

" No need to." Tweek said.

" Butters I um well.." Annie said.

" Oh come here!" Butters pulling Annie in for another kiss.

" Wow I never thought you would ever kiss me back, Kyle." Bebe at a loss for words.

" Never say never, Bebe" Kyle kissing Bebe again.

" Stan, please forgive me." Wendy frowned.

" No, Wendy forgive me I'm the one who left please take me back." Stan owning up and being apologetic.

" I promise for as long as I'm with you I will give you all my attention and do things with you much more often." Stan smiled.

" It's a deal." Wendy pulled Stan in for a kiss.

" Oh and Stan for what it's worth I'm glad I got to lose my virginity to the only guy I ever loved and that's you." Wendy added.

" Aww this is gay you guys went through the sixth graders just to kiss girls, what a couple of gay wads!" Cartman appearing from out of nowhere.

" Time to die, Fat ass!" Craig yelled.

" Oh God!" Cartman ran away from Craig.

" Hey let's watch Craig beat up Cartman!" Bebe cheered.

" Bebe, I love you." Kyle smiled.

The boys and girls walked together hand and hand to witness poor Cartman getting his ass beat.

**Well end of story, turns out that the girls are the ones who truly got what they wanted so in reality Stan's plan did backfire. But ****the good thing is that Wendy took Stan back as well as the boys and girls war with each other is over since they are now couples. But hey don't be sad because this stories over cause I'm going to make another story involving the same characters and probably the same couples and I promise you'll love this one even better, until then ciao!**


End file.
